This research examines the adjustment of normal and impaired individuals in the community over an eleven-year period. Data gathered in a 1963, a ten percent community household survey and a complete community agency survey, are used as a baseline to examine long-range effects of various labels and changes into and out of labeled categories applied by community agencies and schools to impaired persons. The research will examine: (1) the significance of being impaired, (2) the relationship of family and individual personal characteristics, and (3) the influence intervention strategies, or the lack thereof, have an subsequent adjustment in the community by impaired persons. Since the research is concerned with both the agency labeled, and household identified impaired, the research provides an empirical basis for evaluating intervention strategies as well as the effect that various labels used by community agencies have upon impaired individuals; it provides practitioners and administrators with a scientific basis for evaluating programs and formulating policies for community services that will lead to better community adjustment among impaired persons.